The passenger compartment of a motor vehicle is provided with several trim parts giving the possibility of providing particular aesthetics to this passenger compartment. Some of these parts are laid out adjacent to each other in order to conceal technical interfaces of the passenger compartment. These parts each have a specific shape in order to be fitted to the portion of the passenger compartment which it covers and comprises means for attachment to this portion. It should be ensured that the transition from one trim part to the other occurs without any play between the parts, such a play being detrimental to the aesthetics of the trim assembly. Thus, the edges of the adjacent trim parts should be applied against each other without any space between the latter. This is referred to as managing flush fits between the trim parts.
Such management may be complicated when the trim parts are parts in injected plastic material, since it is difficult to predict dispersions and material removals caused during the making of the different trim parts. Further, if the management of the positioning and of the dimensioning of two adjacent trim parts may be carried out simply by isostatism, it is impossible to guarantee positioning without any play when a trim part has to be positioned adjacent between two other trim parts. Indeed, the transition between one of the trim parts and the intermediate trim part may be achieved without any play by isostatism, but there will then be a play between the other trim part and the intermediate trim part.
As an example, for a central console of a motor vehicle, extending under the dashboard between the front seats of the vehicle, the trim of the structure of the console is accomplished by a portion of the dashboard, by two trim elements of the flanks of the console and by a rear trim element extending on the extreme portion of the structure of the console facing the occupants of the vehicle. The flush fits should then be managed between all these trim parts without there being any play between the edges of these parts, which is impossible without reworking the parts once they are mounted in the vehicle or without concealing the transitions between the parts, for example by additional upholstery parts. The assembly time and the manufacturing costs then become very high.